


Boys Toys

by JackieSBlake7



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieSBlake7/pseuds/JackieSBlake7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the revolution succeeds, Del Tarrant has a new career</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Toys

Recent events, Tarrant decided, had not been the total disaster he had considered it to be on leaving Earth for "an extended period of leave."  
.  
After the rebels had successfully taken over the Federation, they had followed various paths: some had become involved in the administration, others had returned to the lives they had had before - and some had made use of the opportunities now available to follow paths now made available to them. Tarrant had joined the ranks of "popular media personalities" - as had others of the Xenon group and a number of Blake's associates from Gauda Prime.

Testing and comparing the latest models of spaceships and other technology, could be enjoyable, most of the time, and he had managed to refrain from expressing too much pleased surprise at the salary offered. Recommending the use of various kinds of hair care and other products for the discerning male had been an unintended and well-paying spin-off. He was prepared to put up with the minor joshing on the matter by various of his friends, particularly Vila and Avon. Then one of Vila’s predictions had come true - and Tarrant’s hair and skin had turned some rather bizarre colours after applying the latest products. He had been advised to take some well-deserved leave from his shows until the problem had resolved itself - and given generous holiday pay with it.

Shortly after leaving Earth, he had met a gang of Space Rats, who had taken one look at him and wanted to know where they could get "some of his stuff." A few calls to the manufacturers and Tarrant had been given a #very# healthy commission on opening up a new market. By now the colourants had started to fade and one of the Space Rats had recognised him from his broadcasting role: interest in joining him in "something like that" was generally expressed. Tarrant was about to fob them off when he was approached to host an "extreme spaceshipping" show which involved stunts that exceeded his sense of bravado and self-preservation - but which the Space Rats took up enthusiastically. Other groups began negotiating with him for similar programs - and a new career possibility suggested itself.

Vila, surprisingly, had been more amused than negative at Tarrant stating that he had been made an honorary Space Rat, and had induced him to invest in Vila's latest project - developing spaceship emergency pods for what Avon described as "people with more money than sense." Avon and Deva had, however, become interested in Tarrant's suggestion on one aspect of the project, as part of their own interests in developing computer sentience.

****

'What is a birthday present?' Orac asked, puzzled.

Tarrant explained.

'I - and other sentient computers - do not have a day that can be so classified… The process of computers becoming aware is much more complex.'

'So you don't want the present?' Tarrant smiled, and glanced at himself in the mirror - back to the usual image, much to Dayna's approval . 'It must be New Year or Present Exchanging Festivity in various places. Or the quest for sentient constructs' rights is doing particularly well.' A project some of the sometime rebels had got involved with as a continuation of their previous activities.

'Not resolving this matter will impede my efficiency, and there are various events such as you suggest - what is the present?' Tarrant carried the computer outside the building. 'An over-large escape pod? What is the meaning of this?'

'It is a spaceship designed for use by a computer such as you, complete with floating monitors and robots for physical analysis. You wish to try it out? We can then visit where such units are made so you can design one to your exact specifications.' The factory had expressed interest in the possibilities arising.

'This is a very good present - but humans and others have their uses.' The computer was obviously attempting to be diplomatic. 'Can I do a show with it?'

'Avon and Deva were interested in the very subject.' This comment was guaranteed to get Orac's interest. 'Are there sufficient sentient computers to provide an audience - or are you intending to do an "Orac saves the galaxy" adventure series with more general appeal?'

'The role of sentient computers in technological and cultural development is often underplayed: and I have frequently carried out actions to general benefit... There should be further promotion of their activities.' Orac could not always detect humour.

'Blake and Avon and the others were discussing what they should be doing next - would looking for more sentient computers and seeing what is needed for their development be a suitable possibility for consideration?' The rest of their two groups would probably join in.

'Yes... that can be discussed later. Can I go and play with my toy now?'


End file.
